


It's Not Personal

by AChillyDay525



Series: SuperQueen [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, but that's not important
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AChillyDay525/pseuds/AChillyDay525
Summary: Technically in the universe of my larger story, but stands on its own so I thought I would give it its own post. Rosé is bored at a college party, but then a certain black-haired girl manages to catch her attention.
Relationships: Denali/Rosé (Drag Race)
Series: SuperQueen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148522
Comments: 19
Kudos: 60





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, this takes place in my SuperQueen universe, but I'm pretty sure there's basically nothing that anyone needs to know from that story to understand this one except for the fact that Jan has superpowers. I read back through it and didn't catch anything, but if anyone is confused by anything in the story please let me know in the comments and I can edit!! I'm probably going to add more to this as inspiration strikes (and to procrastinate SuperQueen), but I hope everyone likes this little contribution!

Rosé wasn’t much for parties. Honestly, if Lagoona and Jan weren’t so into them, she never would have shown her face at this loud, debaucherious, sticky gathering. Lagoona was busy flirting with some frat boy while Jan chatted pleasantly with Nicky and Lemon, who had slowly been incorporated into their clique the past few months. Rosé sipped disinterestedly on her room-temperature cocktail while the undercurrent of a pop princess played in the background, the bass corresponding eerily well with the bounce of a hollow plastic ball as the pong table was alight with competition the next room over.

Rosé was bored. She turned her cup up, draining the contents in one swoop, gulping hard as the vodka burned her throat. She tapped her fingers absentmindedly against the red plastic as she made her way back to the drink table. Rosé wondered if it was too early to go home and how much shit she would catch from Lagoona in the morning for being ‘lame’ (Lagoona wouldn’t roll in until about 11 Rosé knew, fresh off a walk of shame). A frat brother gave Rosé a wink as he poured her a full glass of whatever heinous mixture was being offered and Rosé just rolled her eyes. She turned around, determined that if she didn’t find anything interesting about this party before she finished this drink, she was going home.

Rosé headed back towards the room with the couch where she fully intended to scroll through her phone when she caught a glimpse of a long, black braid dancing like a whip, surrounded by the violet of a tight, lavender dress. Interest finally piqued, Rosé turned and caught the back of a small girl whose body fluidly moved with the music, a sense of rhythm invading the cadence of her footsteps and the sway of her hips as her legs seemed to go on for _days_. Another girl squealed and caught the attention of the mystery girl, allowing Rosé to finally see part of the face that went with the shiny black hair and athletic figure.

She was beautiful, Rosé admitted to herself. She had large chocolate eyes, so dark they were almost black, accented with thick, dark eyeliner and dimples so deep that Rosé thought her whole thumb could probably rest there with room left over (well, not actually, but they were certainly the most spectacular dimples Rosé had ever seen in person). The girl’s eyes were alight with delight as she laughed with the girl who grabbed her attention. Kahmora, Rosé remembered suddenly, that’s who the other girl was. She was an immensely popular fashion student, if such a thing mattered on a campus of over seven thousand students. But Rosé still didn’t recognize the girl who had snatched her attention.

Eyes never leaving the black-haired girl, as though she would vanish like a figment of Rosé’s imagination if she looked away, Rosé found her way to Jan’s side. If _anyone_ would know who she was, it would be Jan who never forgot a name in case that person became a best friend.

“Can I talk to you for a second?” Rosé cut in, interrupting a conversation about a new album that had just dropped. Jan cocked her head.

“Sure doll,” she chirped, leaving Nicky and Lemon as Rosé dragged her to the other side of the room. “What’s up?” the blonde asked, looking at Rosé curiously.

“Who is that?” Rosé nodded towards the mystery girl who laughed loudly at something Rosé couldn’t hear.

“Kahmora? The girl on the left? She’s a fashion major with a huge internet following…”

“No no no,” Rosé shook her head impatiently. “The other girl. The one with the braid.”

“Oh. _Oh._ That’s Denali,” Jan’s eyes scoured Rosé’s face, but she wasn’t really paying attention to Jan at the moment. _Denali_. The name rolled around in Rosé’s mind and almost off the tip of her tongue. “Denali’s the captain of the figure skating team. She’s in our year, but I heard she was heavily recruited by MetU and trains with the Olympic team too. She’s majoring in East Asian languages I think, but is _definitely_ known for liking a good time,” Jan continued. “What’s up, have you seen her around or something?”

“No, no this is the first time,” Rosé replied, still looking at Denali. “Or – I don’t know – maybe. She could be familiar. I thought she might be in my theater class,” Rosé backtracked quickly, refusing to give Jan the satisfaction of teasing her.

It didn’t work.

“She _is_ very pretty though, wouldn’t you say?” Jan remarked, one eyebrow quirking up. “She doesn’t seem like the type of person you could mistake for someone else.”

“What would Jackie think if she heard you say that?” Rosé fired back, but not maliciously, one side of her smile quirking up as she looked down at Jan. Jan’s jaw dropped, and she glanced around furiously to make sure no one heard that. No one had, not over the volume of this music, and Rosé wouldn’t have made the comment if there had been a chance otherwise. Jan punched her lightly on the shoulder, but Jan being a Supe and all meant that it actually hurt.

“Oww,” Rosé laughed, rubbing the sore spot. “Okay, okay, we’re even.” Jan huffed even though she tried to hide the smile that was forming at just the _thought_ of Jackie. Disgusting. Rosé suddenly felt someone watching her, and she looked up to lock eyes with Denali, watching her even as Kahmora seemed to be talking a mile a minute.

Denali lifted her chin, defiant, and cocked her head to the side. _‘So you caught me looking,’_ her gaze read. _‘And?’_

Rosé didn’t let her eyes linger on the small, athletic girl as she looked past her, presumably at someone behind Denali. _‘You were looking? I didn’t even notice.’_ She thought she saw Denali huff but couldn’t tell for sure as Rosé turned her body back to Jan, only able to watch Denali now out of the corner of her eye. Jan was saying something, most likely about Jackie, and Rosé caught Denali squeeze Kahmora’s arm and turn away again. Rosé subtly shifted so she was leaning back against the wall and was now able to watch Denali a little bit more directly. Denali glided with as much grace as if she were on skates over to the stairs leading to the basement. At the top of the stairs, she looked back over her shoulder at Rosé. Their eyes met, and Rosé attempted to school her expression into one of boredom. Denali smirked.

_A challenge_.

Denali turned away and disappeared down the stairs. Rosé’s blood sung and heat spread throughout her body.

“I’ll be back later,” Rosé interrupted Jan, completely unsure at this point what Jan was talking about, and pushed off the wall towards the basement.

“Make good choices!” Jan laughed behind her and Rosé flipped Jan off over her shoulder.

Rosé’s descent into darkness was moderated by the pulsing of strobe lights and the pounding of a bass. If upstairs had been loud, the basement was deafening. Dark shapes surrounded Rosé, jumping to the beat as she found herself weaving through the crowd looking for hair that absorbed the minimal light and a dress that refracted purple. The body heat made Rosé grow instantly hot, and the basement smelled of sweat and body spray. Without Denali, this would qualify as Rosé’s version of hell. _Denali_. As if thinking her name summoned her, a break in the crowd allowed Rosé to catch a glimpse of her.

Her eyes were closed, and her body moved with the music in a way that everyone around her seem like they had just learned how to walk. Everyone else was stiff and robotic compared to the way Denali’s hips moved as she twirled and bopped to the beat. Her braid danced behind her, a whip, as she leaned her head back and it fell against her ass. Rosé had never seen someone _move_ like water, fluid and graceful. Rosé was enchanted.

“ROSÉ! HOW’S IT GOING?!” a voice screamed in Rosé’s ear as a foreign hand found its way to her arm. Rosé jumped and pulled her arm away as she didn’t especially enjoy being touched, particularly unexpectedly. She turned and was met with the earnest face of Olivia, a girl she knew from one of her vocal classes. The freshman was sweet and enthusiastic, two adjectives that _definitely_ didn’t describe Rosé, so naturally she had a love/hate affection for the younger girl.

“H-hey Olivia,” Rosé had to yell over the music to barely be heard. She glanced back at Denali to make sure she wouldn’t lose her in the crowd, and in that moment, Denali was able to spot Rosé in the crowd. Denali’s mouth curled into a victorious grin that Rosé had followed her down there. Rosé scowled. She hated to lose. Whatever, two could play at this game.

Rosé took a step closer to Olivia, invading her personal space. She propped her hand against the concrete wall and leaned in like she had seen every ‘80’s football player do in all her favorite movies.

“It’s going a lot better now,” Rosé flirted shamelessly with the shorter girl, turning on the full Rosé bad-girl charm. Rosé knew she had it, and she fully leaned in to it. Everything from her pink hair to her heavy eyeliner to the pink faux leather jacket she always wore, coupled with her famous sharp wit and confidence (Tamisha would call it cockiness, but what did she know anyway?) made Rosé a goddess among campus lesbians. And Rosé would never enjoy the company of any of them more than once (Jan being the exception, but only because she had never fucked Jan. Not that she hadn’t tried last year – she apparently wasn’t that bitch’s fucking type and now she couldn’t be more grateful of that fact).

Olivia looked up at Rosé, tucking one strand of honey hair behind her ear with wide doe eyes.

“I…I’m glad to hear it,” Olivia stuttered out. “You look really nice tonight Rosé,” she finished shyly, gaze flickering down in embarrassment. Rosé felt a rush of affection for the other girl. Rosé was literally wearing almost the exact same thing she always wore. It was adorable, and she was a terrible person for flirting with Olivia like this. As cute and pretty as Olivia was, Rosé thrived on the challenge and the chase. Flirting with Olivia was like a lion devouring an already dead antelope. Rosé had always been attracted to women who were more forceful, hurricanes and tsunamis of power and will. Women like… _Denali_. Thinking her name sent a shiver down Rosé’s spine and she _felt_ the connection between them tugging at her like a magnet. She knew somehow, without turning around, that Denali saw her flirting with Olivia and was furious.

“What was that?” Rosé turned her attention back to Olivia, who had said something, and took the opportunity to lean in. Behind her, the beat of the song changed and instantly there were appreciative whistles, and Rosé sensed the movement of the dance floor slowing down. The music changed to a sultrier number that was still replete with bass and haunting vocals. Even Olivia looked past Rosé, eyes becoming impossibly wider. And then Rosé could do nothing but turn around.

No one was dancing anymore; everyone was just watching Denali. Rosé’s mouth ran dry. She thought before that Denali had been elegant and graceful in her movements. Even then, she never could have comprehended _this_. Denali was walking sex. Every roll of her shoulders and circle of her ass was the most seductive thing Rosé had ever seen. A drunken frat boy cheered and attempted to start dancing with her. Denali wiggled against him briefly before spinning, dropping down to the balls of her feet where her mouth was near his dick, teasing him for a fraction of a second before popping back up, grabbing him by the shirt, and playfully pushing him out of her space. Rosé felt annoyance and anger flare up inside her, but as she looked back to Denali, behind her pretend flirtatious gaze, this boy was nothing more than an inconvenience. Denali continued to dance on her own, letting her own hands dance across her body as she spun. In one fluid motion, Denali pulled the hair tie from her braid and ran her fingers through it, black hair now spreading behind her like a cape. As she moved, her hair danced across her skin and caressed the parts of Denali’s body that Rosé wanted to touch.

Denali looked up and, from her satisfied expression, was finally getting the reaction she wanted from Rosé. She started dancing with a girl who could only cheer and hold her cup higher, running her hands down the girl’s curves moving against her seductively. And then Denali moved on, turning her attention to the next girl she could find that proceeded in the same way. Rosé knew what was coming long before it happened, but nothing could prepare her for the feeling of having Denali’s attention’s focused on her and her powerful, athletic body pressed against Rosé.

It happened slower than Rosé would have expected. Everything fell away except for the music and Denali. She turned toward Rosé and they locked eyes, Denali’s intentions emitting from her like the sun’s rays. Rosé’s breath left her as Denali started to move towards her, and Rosé couldn’t figure out where to look. Rosé couldn’t stop the grin on her face as her eyes moved from Denali’s thighs to her waist, to her chest, and landed on her eyes as she mouthed the words to the song. Denali dipped and ran her hands up her thighs as she looked up at Rosé from underneath thick eyelashes. Her hips swayed as she made her way over to Rosé in the world’s most unnecessary seduction. Denali moved into Rosé’s space and Rosé exhaled at the first moment Denali touched her. Denali’s thumb ran down Rosé’s neck and her hand trailed across Rosé’s collarbone and over her tit. Denali’s eyes danced victoriously as it was apparent that she had Rosé right where she wanted her.

Denali spun around so her back was pressed against Rosé’s chest and she leaned back, black hair splaying across Rosé’s shoulder, as her nose brushed against Rosé’s cheek. Rosé knew that Denali thought she had all the power in this moment and was determined to prove the smaller girl wrong. Rosé brought her hand up to Denali’s hip and Rosé would swear she heard Denali let out a soft gasp. She dragged her hand slowly up and settled it on the cutout of Denali’s dress. Denali’s skin was the softest thing Rosé had ever felt. Denali shivered against Rosé, who smirked as the power started moving back in her favor. Rosé squeezed Denali’s waist, increasing the pressure more and more as she could feel Denali’s breath grow ragged. So Denali liked it a bit rough. Rosé could oblige. Rosé’s hand moved to Denali’s stomach and pulled her against Rosé’s chest tightly as she leaned down and bit at the tan skin of Denali’s neck. A sheen of sweat coating Denali’s skin glistened under the strobe lights allowing Rosé a salty taste mixed with something uniquely Denali. Rosé felt the vibrations of Denali’s moan as she tilted her head allowing Rosé fuller access. The sensation triggered something in Rosé and for a brief moment, she thought she wouldn’t be able to resist fucking Denali right there in front of everyone.

The song ended before quickly shifting into something else, and if anyone was still paying attention to them, Rosé didn’t notice. Denali turned to face Rosé, and Rosé let her hand settle on the small of her back. Rosé’s eyes drifted from Denali’s challenging gaze, to her dimples, and focused on her lips. She could hear both of their inhales and exhales as they shared the same air.

“Rosé,” she finally said breaking their silence, as introducing herself as that was the only thing she could think to do at this moment.

“Are you offering me a drink?” Denali asked with a smirk and for some reason, learning the sound of her voice made Rosé’s heart do backflips.

“No, that’s my name,” Rosé clarified with a grin. “My parents named me Rose, but that didn’t exactly fit with my motorcycle-and-leather aesthetic.” Denali laughed, causing her dimples to deepen, and it took all of Rosé’s self-control not to touch them.

“Looks like you kept the pink though. I’m Denali,” she said with sparkling eyes.

“Wow, bit forward of you to think I need that piece of information,” Rosé shot back, although she couldn’t keep the smile off her face as Denali tilted her head back in laughter. She gave Rosé what should have been a gentle shove, but ended up being rather hard, almost causing Rosé to stumble backward.

“You’re so _stupid_ ,” Denali marveled as she shook her head. Denali’s grin shifted to mischievous. “Ready to get out of here?”

“Fuck, took you long enough!”

Rosé was catching her breath as Denali’s put her head on Rosé’s shoulder, sprawled out on her back with one leg tossed over Rosé’s. Rosé’s arm wrapped naturally around Denali and her hand rested on Denali’s stomach. As Rosé had thought, Denali had liked it rough and Rosé had to admit, it might have been the hottest sex she ever had. The pink dildo and harness Rosé had used on Denali were tossed beside them and Denali’s tits were littered with Rosé’s bite marks. Rosé was covered in scratches and hickeys, and Denali’s fingerprints on her hip meant she wouldn’t forget Denali anytime soon. Denali was limp, boneless, and ragged as Rosé took in the room around her that was covered in medals, trophies, and ribbons.

“Can’t believe you got a single as a sophomore,” Rosé scoffed to break the silence.

“Perks of being an athlete babe,” Denali smirked. “Maybe if you had a marketable talent, you’d have a room of your own too.” Denali’s words were harsh, but her gaze wasn’t as she stretched up to look at Rosé.

“Okay mama, someone’s really feeling themselves today,” Rosé rolled her eyes, but enjoyed the vibrations of Denali laughing against her chest. Denali shook her dark hair out so that it splayed across Rosé’s shoulder and Rosé twirled a strand of it around her finger unconsciously.

“Well, we all know athletics are more important than the arts, so I’m not surprised your cute little singing didn’t land you any perks,” Denali purposely tried to rile Rosé up, but Rosé focused on a different aspect.

“How’d you know I sing?” Rosé asked, a satisfied grin stretching across her face and the distinct sensation of victory spreading throughout her chest. Denali huffed, clearly frustrated that she ceded the advantage.

“I went to the acapella showcase last year and recognized you from your little girl group trio,” Denali sighed. Rosé’s happiness bubbled inside her.

“Oh, so you remembered me from a twenty-minute set, six months ago, in one of ten groups of performers? Sounds like someone’s been nursing a little crush,” Rosé teased.

“Ah!” Denali acted scandalized. “As if! Now who’s feeling themselves? I just remembered you guys since the purple one was so talented.” Now it was Rosé’s turn to be faux offended.

“Jan? More talented than me? Clearly you’ve fallen on your head one too many times in those ridiculous jumps,” Rosé laughed.

“Oh baby, I don’t fall,” Denali said smugly. “All those golds on the wall will attest to that.”

“Oh, so you just have terrible taste then,” Rosé nodded sagely.

“Fuck _off_ ,” Denali shoved Rosé lightly with her shoulder.

“Here, I’ll give you a reminder of what real talent sounds like,” Rosé said before she started softly singing a few bars of a Scottish lullaby her mother always sang. Rosé felt the fight almost instantly drain from Denali and her breathing gradually became slower and steadier. Rosé kept singing until she started to get quieter and quieter, feeling herself start to slip towards sleep. At the realization, Rosé’s eyes jolted open. She _never_ spent the night; it only made things way more difficult than they needed to be.

“Denali?” Rosé said quietly and Denali hummed in response. “I should probably…I should probably get back,” Rosé stuttered out, heart pounding as she realized that she almost made a huge mistake. Rosé saw her eyes flicker open.

“You don’t have to,” Denali mumbled. “It’s late and it’s cold out.”

“No, I’ll be fine, I just…like sleeping in my own bed,” Rosé shrugged as she swung out of bed and started tossing her clothes back on.

“Okay,” Denali yawned and sat up to wiggled under her blankets. “I’ll see you around Rosé,” she said with a sleepy smile, and Rosé hated how adorable Denali looked.

“Yeah, see you around,” Rosé answered. She started to walk out the door, but then kicked herself as she realized she should probably set the record straight since every time she _didn’t_ , things always got complicated. “I mean, it was great, but I don’t think _this_ will happen again, I’m not looking for anything serious and I have a rule to not sleep with anyone more than once so…” Rosé’s voice trailed off as Denali opened her eyes and looked at her with an unreadable expression.

“Good to know,” the other girl said and Rosé tried to shove down all the feelings that were bubbling up inside her at Denali’s dark eyes and those damn _dimples_. “Well then, thank you for a very fun night Rosé.” Rosé’s heart dropped.

“You too Denali,” Rosé said right before she walked out the door.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo in a surprise to no one, I decided to continue this and have definitely used it to procrastinate! I hope you love it, there's definitely more to come, but think I'll be back at work on SuperQueen for a little while!
> 
> Everyone's comments mean the absolute world to mean, and I would totally love it if anyone dropped by with their thoughts in the comments!

It was Tuesday (technically Wednesday morning), and Rosé had made it four days before she finally looked up Denali online. Some part of her hated herself for needing to find out more about the other girl, but Rosé’s excuse was that she was intrigued that the university even had a figure skating team. It explained why she had scrolled through the page of the figure skating team, but it didn’t explain why Rosé was now creeping through all of Denali’s social media accounts.

There was the obvious, that Denali was beautiful (duh), and she knew Denali was competitive and funny, but Rosé found even more that fascinated her as she scrolled. There were photos of the year Denali had lived abroad, those large dimples and bright smile stealing the shot as Denali posed over plates of exotic looking dishes, unafraid to dive right into them, or of her sewing her own skating outfits, hunched over a sewing machine with a look of intense concentration on her face. Rosé bit her lip to keep from smiling as she was captivated by all Denali’s photos, ranging from the mundane images of her surrounded by friends (some Rosé recognized from the skating team and others she didn’t know) to the ones bordering on fully eccentric (like the one with Denali posing next to an ornate chandelier. The caption? “One day I _will_ achieve my childhood dream of becoming a lamp”). And Denali’s skating videos… Rosé’s throat ran dry as Denali in miniature spun and flipped on her screen, moving with such grace and athleticism. Unbidden, Rosé was transported back to Denali’s room, the twinkling lights of city casting an otherworldly glow on Denali’s face when she leaned up to steal Rosé’s lips in a scathing kiss as Rosé’s hand ran down her toned stomach and, with a quick flex of that toned thigh, Denali had flipped them and Rosé looked up into even darker eyes as Denali’s pupils had overtaken her rich irises.

A sudden noise jolted Rosé from her reverie, feeling guilty as though she was caught doing something illicit, as the door to her room suddenly swung open, revealing Lagoona carrying a late night to-go container from the cafeteria. Rosé’s finger had slipped, and in the next horrifying instant she realized she had double tapped on Denali’s photo. Rosé’s blood ran cold as she glanced downward, Lagoona saying something to her that Rosé couldn’t process. She had, in fact, liked Denali’s photo. Rosé gulped, terrified to check the date. It couldn’t be good. She was _really_ far back. Rosé tentatively scrolled up and was met with the image of Denali, in pale, pink, lacy pajamas, trying to lick a dollop of whipped cream off her nose. The date? Over a year and half ago. The current time? 1:37 am. Rosé threw her blanket over her head. Humiliating.

“Fuck my entire fucking life,” she groaned into the dark safety of her nest. “Oh, and fuck you too ‘Goona.”

“What did _I_ do?” Lagoona huffed exasperatedly. Rosé emerged from her cave. “You said you wanted to split these fries with me!”

“Yeah, I do want the fries,” Rosé admitted, and Lagoona handed her half the container.

“Who’d you piss off this time?” Lagoona asked. Rosé scowled and chomped down on a fry.

“No one! I just accidentally liked this photo of a girl I don’t even follow from a year and a half ago. Because I’m a fucking idiot.”

“Well, we can agree on that at least,” Lagoona hummed. “Was this the girl you hooked up with Friday? What’s her name? Denial?”

“Denali.”

Lagoona gave her a pointed look.

“I said what I said.” At that comment, Rosé’s scowl deepened, broken only by the _ping_ of her phone which caused Rosé’s eyes to widen, terrified to look at it. There was no way Denali could have seen the notification yet right? Or had she seen it and sent her a mocking dm? Or worst-case scenario, did Denali think she had won? Unable to avoid the inevitable, Rosé dragged her gaze to her phone.

_denalifoxx has requested to follow you_

Scratch that. _This_ was worst-case scenario. Rosé groaned and threw her blanket back over her head. What could she do? She really had no other choice. Begrudgingly, she accepted Denali’s request and followed her back.

The rest of the week flew by, and Rosé didn’t have to try to keep busy. Although Nicky and Lemon frequently mocked the rest of the group for it, a theater major was hard as Rosé was always memorizing lines or lyrics, and her free time was spent either painting sets or rehearsing with Jan and Lagoona for their upcoming acapella show.

It made Friday nights a well-earned break.

Rosé didn’t always go out with the group; she and Nicky were more introverted than Jan, Lagoona, and Lemon who went out basically every Friday.

But something twitched in Rosé, thrumming inside her, making the idea of sitting still this Friday night unbearable. As Jan switched a loud, bopping playlist in the living room, Rosé thumbed through her wardrobe, looking for what to wear as though she wouldn’t pick one of the same pink shirts she always wore. Rosé wiggled with the music while she searched. Jan bounded over to her with a vodka shot in hand, winking at Rosé while Lagoona begged Nicky to let her use her new eyeshadow palette and loudly proclaimed that Lemon was on her way. It was chaos, and Rosé loved it. Rosé grinned as tossed back the shot in one fluid motion, shuddering slightly as she made the mistake of inhaling the scent before it found its way down her throat.

“I like this,” Jan interrupted as Rosé swallowed the last of the burning liquid down her throat. Jan reached into the wardrobe and pulled out a black, glittery crop top. Rosé had bought it out on a shopping trip with the girls after an insane amount of coaxing, but it was just so different than what she normally wore.

“It’s the wrong shade to go with my black jeans though,” Rosé complained as she continued rifling through her options.

“No it won’t doll, because you’re not wearing black jeans,” Jan chirped with a wide smile. “Try this.”

“I can dress myself Jan,” Rosé huffed, but Jan had already pulled out Rosé’s favorite pair of pink jeans and stuffed them in Rosé’s hands.

“I’ll get cold,” Rosé tried as a final protest and wordlessly, Jan pulled her black leather jacket down.

“You’ll look gorg!” Jan promised over her shoulder as she bounded back into the living room. Rosé sighed and smiled. She knew when to admit defeat when it came to Jan.

Unsurprisingly, Rosé was ready before the rest of the crew. She leaned back exasperatedly against the beanbag chair in the living room. Jan and Lagoona fought over which one would get to wear Lagoona’s top while Nicky added a few touches of her new highlighter to Lemon’s face who was bouncing with glee. Children. Rosé was surrounded by literal children. She scrolled through her phone checking out pictures of her friends, nothing groundbreaking, but she double tapped a few photos.

Rosé was bored until she came across another photo that made her breath catch in her throat. Denali was dressed to kill in a red tank top and leather leggings, leaning against a building with her black, straight hair falling to almost her waist, gaze so sinful that Rosé unconsciously crossed her legs. Denali’s caption read ‘ _If U Seek Amy_ ’. In her haze, Rosé was somehow able to recognize the building behind Denali – it was a well-known party hangout for the athletes on campus. Rosé looked up at her group of friends, wondering if they would see through her attempts to get them to the athletes’ building, or if it would even be worth all their teasing. Rosé looked back down at the photo of Denali and her heart pounded. It would definitely be worth it.

Rosé had managed to convince the rest of the group to go to the athletes’ party with only a mild amount of teasing. She thought Lagoona might have been about to start asking questions, but a sharp elbow jab from Jan seemed to have put a stop to that. Their merry band of five made it up to the fifth-floor apartment where several of the university’s athletes lived – Rosé didn’t bother to keep track of which ones – and Lemon was immediately pulled away by some girl she had lived next door to last year. It was definitely crowded, not wall-to-wall packed, but Rosé still had to weave through the crowd with Nicky just behind her to grab drinks for their crew. It was quieter than the last party, the high-rise location necessitating a bit more subtly, if not more cleanliness. String lights and dim lamps set the mood as the living room had been cleared for a small dance floor, although it was only used by a few. The majority of the attendees clumped off together in small groups, but there was enough movement and fluttering that the place felt alive with motion.

“Where do you think the drinks are?” Rosé called over her shoulder to Nicky as they both slipped between two different groups of girls clogging the doorway. Rosé caught a glimpse of Nicky shrugging.

“Kitchen maybe? I was here once last year, I think it’s this way,” Nicky said as she brushed past Rosé to take the lead. She fell in step behind Nicky, appreciating the opportunity to skim the crowd for the whole reason she showed up here. Rosé tried hard to not swivel her head around and make it obvious she was looking for someone, but her eyes were scanning for that dark hair and tank top she had seen on her phone.

_Denali_.

Not for the first time, Rosé believed that just thinking her name summoned the stunning goddess as she caught a glimpse of her on the other side of the room. Denali’s back was to her, but it could only be her, with the dip of that waist and the fluttering of her hair. She was talking to Symone, whose ebony skin still somehow managed to sparkle in the low light. Rosé knew Symone. Rosé and Symone had spent a very lovely evening together at the beginning of the year. While it was definitely in the upper half in terms of quality of hook up, Rosé had most appreciated that Symone seemed to know the score, and they had chatted politely once or twice since then, but Rosé hadn’t stopped to give her much thought in the intervening months. But now, Rosé could only think about how Denali’s hand rested on Symone’s forearm as she seemed to be animatedly telling a story.

Suddenly, Rosé felt liquid all over her arms and her movement was halted by a large figure in her way.

“Watch where you’re going!” the guy yelled, loud enough that a few people are turning their way. Rosé quickly sidestepped him and flipped him off even as he rolled his eyes and cursed under his breath.

Rosé suddenly felt a weight settle on her shoulders, and she knew, she _knew_ , that Denali’s gaze was on her. She was so fucking _aware_ of Denali that she knew what she would find, even as she turned around. Sure enough, Denali was looking right at her. Rosé thought Symone might be too, but she had no idea. She was so breathtaking; Denali’s dark eyes seemed to hold the secrets of the world in them, and Rosé thought that was _much_ too heavy a thought for a college party. And then Denali flashed her a small smile, and Rosé’s heart stopped beating because she _knows_ that smile. Denali didn’t even show her dimples; this was the smile Rosé gives to that kid who sat next to her in psych class last year when she passes him on the walkway. It’s the same, stunted expression Rosé has for last year’s roommate’s ex who she had been forced to exchange a dozen sentences with as he came to or left their room. It’s not personal – and it’s certainly not the smile you’d give to someone you wanted to fuck.

It was over in less than an instant; Rosé lost Denali’s attention as she turned back to Symone and they resumed their conversation, Denali’s hand now just brushing Symone’s wrist. Rosé took a half step and turned away, mind reeling as she did her best to catch up with Nicky and avoid any more drink mishaps. She made it to the kitchen and found Nicky pouring drinks, so Rosé reached out and took two. Nicky’s eyes flickered up to Rosé.

“Ah, I see you made it,” she said dryly in her thick French accent. “I thought that pretty girl was going to completely distract you.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Rosé answered primly and Nicky just rolled her eyes.

The pair returned to Lagoona and Jan, and Rosé had to do everything she could to not stare at Denali. She seemed to be managing okay, but even from across the room it was almost like she could _feel_ the other girl’s movement. There was something so different about Denali, and Rosé _hated_ it. But when Symone stepped away for a minute, Rosé’s feet seemed to move of their own accord, and Rosé didn’t even stop to make excuses with the rest of the group.

“I see you’re trying to hook up with Symone,” Rosé slid into the empty space next to Denali. “Not a bad choice, but dyke to dyke? I wouldn’t go for it.” Denali took Rosé’s presence in stride, eyebrow quirking up in amusement.

“Oh yeah? And why’s that?” Denali challenged with a glint in her eye. Rosé tutted.

“I mean, yeah, she’s def gorg, but I know you got a close up of all that baby oil. I slept with her earlier this year. Mama, it’s like having sex with a slip n’ slide,” Rosé deadpanned. At that, Denali finally lost her composure, throwing her head back to laugh and Rosé couldn’t help but grin as she finally caught sight of Denali’s dimples.

“Maybe I like having sex with…slip n’ slides,” Denali’s eyes sparkled in the little space between them. Rosé threw her hands up in mock surrender.

“Hey, I’m not here to kink shame,” Rosé laughed. “Just warning you so that you don’t slip n’ _find_ the wrong hole.”

“Who says it would be the wrong hole?” Denali winked and Rosé let out a disbelieving huff that morphed into a full-blown laugh when Denali showed no signs of backing down. Rosé warmed in a way that had nothing to do with alcohol as she realized she might actually really like Denali as a person.

“So not Symone,” Denali thankfully continued, and with a cock of her head she turned to survey the room. “What about her, she’s cute,” Denali motioned to a girl with short, cropped blue hair and a fringed bodysuit who was failing miserably at pong.

“Oh, another girl with bright hair; Miss Thing has a type,” Rosé teased as she flicked her own pink hair over her shoulder.

“Ah!” Denali exclaimed, smacking Rosé’s shoulder. “It’s not a _type_ , she’s just _cute_!”

“Well,” Rosé said with exaggerated disbelief. “I guess Joey _is_ cute, but trust and believe it is not worth the constant chattering as you’re trying to go down on her.” Rosé’s voice went up over an octave as she went over the top to make Joey’s voice far more grating than it was in real life. “‘Isn’t it _sooo_ great that we’re gay? Like, what a _moment_ for us, just two queer ladies out here defying the system by being _gay,_ like, we’re just _so_ lucky to be so hashtag _blessed_!’” Rosé’s shook her head and switched back to her normal voice. “I had to make it seem like I was _super_ into gags just so I could get some peace and quiet for a few minutes!”

“Well, you know I’m not into the ones who talk too much,” Denali turned back toward her with a mischievous smirk on her face and Rosé’s jaw dropped as she realized she had walked right into that one. Denali took advantage of Rosé’s rare silence to point out another girl.

“How about Utica? I’ve talked to her once or twice. I think she’s into me,” Denali said conversationally as she caught sight of the massively tall girl

“Of course she’s into you. Look at you; how could she not be?” the comment rolled off Rosé’s tongue seamlessly. “But I gotta tell ya…”

“Oh, another conquest, is she?” Denali cut in teasingly. “What is it, what’s wrong with her?” Rosé leaned in conspiratorially.

“It’s the dolls. She has like fifteen dolls in her room that she sews the clothes for, and I gotta say, I almost couldn’t finish with all their creepy eyes on me,” Rosé confessed. It was actually like two dolls, and Rosé didn’t know if Utica sewed clothes for them, and their eyes weren’t _that_ creepy, but Rosé was enjoying herself far too much to let the truth get in the way. “I just don’t want the same for you,” Rosé added, faux earnestly, putting her hand on Denali’s arm.

“Ugh, then whatever am I supposed to do?” Denali leaned back against the wall, arching her back so her breasts were on full display with the red of the tank top contrasting perfectly with Denali’s black hair and tan skin. Rosé let her gaze travel slowly down the skater’s lithe body. “I’m horny, and there’s no one at this party for me to go home with.”

“Well,” Rosé answered as casually as possible, leaning her shoulder against the wall as well. “I suppose since this is such a dire circumstance, I could help out if you wanted.” Denali arched one eyebrow again and she seemed to be fighting a smirk.

“Oh? And how does that work with your one hookup rule?” she questioned. Rosé shrugged.

“I mean, have you _seen_ us? We’re the two hottest girls here. If I _didn’t_ hook up with you, I’d be settling for less. Plus, this party is pretty fucking lame. There’s _far_ too much goddamn testosterone. So, I suppose if you’re really _that_ horny, I could make an exception,” Rosé gave an exaggerated shrug and her smile slowly widened in response to Denali’s increasing smirk.

“Well, what are we waiting for then?” Denali took Rosé’s hand and Rosé let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding.

Rosé let out another huge exhale as she came down from her orgasm and felt her chest constrict as Denali pulled her fingers out. Her heart was already beating too fast. Denali moved up and put her head beside Rosé’s on the pillow, nose brushing against Rosé’s shoulder. Rosé propped herself up so she could look right at Denali and let her fingertips drift over the peaks and valleys of Denali’s ribs, waist, and ass. Rosé gulped; she wasn’t quite sure how to navigate a second hookup. She was afraid of the pulsing in her fingertips and she was afraid of being too clingy. She had spent the last two hours touching Denali’s body and she still wanted more. This feeling was just so foreign to her. As if reading her mind, Denali slipped her leg between Rosé’s and they just lay there wordlessly. Their breaths slowly synchronized, and Rosé could hear them even over the sound of the cars and people outside. Rosé felt the very real contradiction of anxiety over this new twist with a peace that came from being near Denali. She let her hand splay across Denali’s waist, the ghost of bruises already appearing, as Rosé’s stomach twisted.

“I think it’s time for me to go home doll,” Rosé whispered quietly. If Denali was surprised or disappointed, she didn’t show it. Her eyes glanced up to meet Rosé’s.

“What, no lullaby this time?” she asked, and the sleepy, satisfied sensation had clearly taken over since there was acid to it. Rosé grinned and leaned over so she was right next to Denali’s ear.

“Thanks for the great laaaayyyyy,” Rosé sung, letting her voice run and go high on the last note. Denali turned over to look right into Rosé’s gaze and she gave a hard roll of her eyes.

“You’re so stupid,” she sighed with the slightest of smiles, and Rosé could only nod in agreement. Rosé twisted out of Denali’s bed and noticed that her legs felt like lead, sore and just a little bit tingly. She tossed her clothes back on haphazardly (she would later find out that her crop top was on backwards), and she paused in the doorway to take stock of a naked Denali, leaning up now with a white sheet tangled around her ankles as her halo of hair soaked in all of the moonlight. She looked at Rosé with an unreadable expression. Rosé did her best to take a snapshot of the image, wanting to burn it into her mind forever. Denali truly was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen.

“Goodnight Denali,” Rosé said, giving the other girl a wink over her shoulder, as she slipped out the door.


End file.
